Many mobile services are heavily-dependent on short message service (SMS) for internal operations, remote device configurations, and information procedures. Standards for 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) networks, such as Long-term Evolution (LTE) standards, are migrating to the use of Internet protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS)-based services to support SMS. However, other aspects of LTE networks may continue to support SMS delivery for legacy devices and data-centric devices that do not have IMS capabilities.